Red Lights
by petardi
Summary: A collection of re-imagined scenes from The West Wing, with a Donna/Harvey flavour.
1. Transition

**A/N: I've been toying with the idea to do something like this for a few months now, since I started watching the show, but it had never come to fruition until the other night when I wrote this little excerpt, and now the flood gates have been opened. No knowledge of The West Wing's universe is needed. (But you should go watch it because it's a great show.) Please feel free to leave scenes you'd like me to tackle in a review, or my at my tumblr (nursefirecracker). :)_  
_**

**[Transition]**

She sits down beside him with a sigh, tucking her book in the back of the seat in front of her.

"This has got to be the best idea you've had since you begged me to come work for you," He shifts in his seat, turning towards her, a smile plastered on his face as she slips her hand into his. He's relaxing, finally. They say lawyers make the worst clients, but she begs to differ, six weeks of the governor and his people beg to differ.

"It was Jessica's," This doesn't surprise her; as lush a lifestyle as Harvey seems to lead, his inability to stay away from work for more than a few days always gets the best of him.

"Of course,"

"The vacation. The going with you part was all me,"


	2. Manchester I

**[Manchester I]**

Even back in the early days of the DA's office they had boundary issues. With Donna's desk too small to adequately accommodate her workload, it wasn't surprising to find her at Harvey's desk with a stack of papers and a note book, with Harvey on the other side, a similar stack in one corner and his computer in the other. Even less surprising would be to find them with boxes of Chinese food or burgers and fries separating them, their lunch hours often spent pouring over case files; their persistence causing them to linger past dinner, desert, and coffee.

It's coming up on their second year together, the lines already blurring, when she starts stealing his food. She's too set in her ways to give up her chicken Caesars and Singapore noodles, but Harvey's burgers and chow mein just look _too good_. The first time she does it he turns a blind eye, fries are fair game. But over time she's advanced to sly bites of his gyros, and even stealing his Coke.

"I said to you, I said this, I said _do you want food?_,"

"Yeah,"

"And you said _no, I don't want any food_,"

"Yes,"

"And now you're eating my burger,"

She takes another bite out of his burger, onion dripping out the side and onto her discarded salad. "I kind of think you'd have learned it by now,"

"Are you going to finish that?"

"Are you?"


	3. Inauguration II - Over There

**[Inauguration II - Over There]**

It's ten below and the cabbie is getting impatient; _don't come up, I'll just be a minute_, had come and gone. The light was still on in her apartment and he could see her silhouette as she passed the window, once, twice, three times.

"_Donna_!" They were late. Very, very late. Her usual talent for punctuality nowhere to be found, though to be fair she had only found out about the dinner a few hours earlier. "Come on, you said you'd be a minute half an hour ago!"

She sticks her head out the window, her hair getting flecked with snowflakes. "It's been _five minutes_! The more you interrupt, the longer it'll take!" The window slams shut and he watches as her shape recedes further back into her apartment.

"Hey buddy, you need me to come back?"

He'd forgotten about the cab, and Mike and Rachel waiting in the back of it.

"No, no, just give her a few minutes,"

"Alright, it's your dime."

"_Donna!_" Her shadow passes by the window again, ignoring his pleas. He'd have to get creative. Her flair for the dramatic not lost on him after all these years, he stuffs his gloves in his pockets (they're genuine leather and cost him two hundred dollars, he wasn't going to risk it); the pile of snow that had built up against her building too good to pass up, he crouches, moulding the snow in his hands. He steps back and fires, the snowball hitting just below her window. _Damn it._

His next ball hits, and he can hear a faint curse come from her apartment. She slams open the window. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hurry up, I'm freezing my goddamn balls off out here!"

"How awful for you. Give me thirty seconds. Hit my window one more time and I swear to _God _I'll make it thirty _minutes_," The window shuts and the curtains are drawn, a moment later it goes dark, _Finally_, and within the minute he can see her through the glass of the building's door holding her clutch in one hand, her dress bunched up in the other. It was a deep hunter green, flowing from her waist and embellished at the bust, her hair curled and bouncing as she made her way towards him.

"Are you happy now?" She huffs, having run down the stairs (in heels, she'd amend).

"Yes," He grins at her as she tries to shake the falling snow out of her hair, "You look incredible, by the way," Formal wear suited her, _everything suited her_, but she was something else when given the opportunity to dress up. He'd seen her like this before, many times in fact; the theatre, galas, last minute events to woo potential clients; and was still taken aback every time, this was her element.

"I know," She smiles back at him, holding his gaze for a moment, "but thank you anyway,"

"You're welcome," He offers her his elbow and she gladly takes it, "You know, there's a spring poking through in the front seat,"

"Is that so,"

"You're gonna have to sit on somebody's lap," A tender chuckle spills from her lips as she presses herself beside him, her coat not quite warm enough, though neither of them would complain.


End file.
